Nightmare Ever After
by Prujo
Summary: Her wedding day was one of the happiest days of her life...Little did she know that very day would turn into her own private hell. please R&R...won't continue until I get 5 more reviews..chap 3 now up
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare Ever After  
  
[b]Note: This story contains adults themes. Mostly violence and language you have been warned.  
  
Another Note: I decided in the beginning of each part it is going to be Prue's point of view.[/b]  
  
Nightmare Ever After Part 1  
  
My wedding day was one of the happiest days of my life. My husband, Dan, gave me my dream fairytale wedding. The day was perfect. My whole family was there, including my Mom and Grams, I really could not be happier.  
  
Next came our honeymoon that like my wedding was perfect. He took me to Pairs. And we made love like the whole time. It was so perfect.  
  
I really thought I was going to be happy the rest of my life. I thought Dan would always surprise me with flowers or chocolates like he did when we where engaged. Dan was the sweetest man alive. He loved me and I loved him. He always promised he would protect me from everyone who tried to hurt me.  
  
What a load of crap.  
  
You see when he promised he would not let anyone hurt me. He did not include himself in anyone. He doesn't protect me from himself.  
  
It only took me two weeks to see my fairytale marriage turn into my own privet hellish nightmare. I never imagined that the happiest day in my life was only the first page of my never-ending nightmare.  
  
~~*~~  
  
6 years later.  
  
Prue and Dan are married and they live in San Diego. They have a 5-year-old daughter, Beth. (Married 6 years)  
  
Leo and Piper are married and they live in the Manor. They have Melinda she is 8 years old. (Married 9 years)  
  
Phoebe and Cole are married and they live in Dan's old house. They have a daughter, Cassie she is 7. (Married 8 years)  
  
~~*~~  
  
Prue bit her lip as she drove into her drive way. She was 40 minutes late. She had to pick up Beth from swimming lessons, and on the way home there was an accident so she had to take the long way home. Her breathing quickened when she saw Dan's truck. Her bottom lip quivered and she closed her eyes tightly. He was going to kill her. "Come on honey lets get into the house." She said getting out of the drivers seat on opened the back car door. She helped Beth out. She took a deep breath; she knew Dan was going to be pissed. It was 4:30; she should have had supper on the table by 4:25. And she did even start it. She opened the door. She cleared her throat, "I'm home." She called out.  
  
"Where the fuck have you been?" Dan walked up to Prue, glaring at her.  
  
Prue gulped, "There was an accident I had to take the long way home." She explained hoping that he would calm down.  
  
Dan's glare did not change. "Beth go to you room." Beth looked up at her mother, scared. "Now!" Dan growled.  
  
Beth nodded and ran up to stairs to her room. When she got there she closed her door, then her eyes as tight as she could. She put her small hands to her ears, hoping to block out the yelling and screaming.  
  
Dan's glare still did not change. "Are you sure you just weren't sluting around with someone?" He said as he raised his left arm.  
  
"No. Dan I would never do that to you." Prue told him. "I swear I wasn't."  
  
Dan brought his hand down, striking the left side of Prue's face. He hit her so hard she fell to the ground. She looked up at him, holding her cheek. She gasped when Dan's shoe flew into her stomach. "Don't you ever learn you stupid bitch?" Dan asked.  
  
"Dan.please." Prue begged him to stop beating her.  
  
Dan put his knee on the sore spot on her stomach holding her down. He took off his belt. "So you where sluting around.How many is that?" He asked.  
  
"6." Prue whispered. She started to shake, 6 was the number of times he'd hit her with the belt.  
  
"You where late so that is 3, and you don't have my super read and that is 4.So that is how many Prue?" Dan asked.  
  
Prue held back as sob, "13." She answered.  
  
Dan took the belt and rose it about his head, and brought it down on her stomach. Prue screamed. "Count Prue." He demanded.  
  
"1." Prue said through sobs. "2." She said once the belt hit her across her chest. He kept on whipping her in various places such as her stomach, chest, arms, legs, and finally her back.  
  
He grabbed her by the hair and lifted her head up. "Did you learn your lesson Prue?" He asked.  
  
Prue nodded. "Y.es." She said through tears.  
  
Dan kissed her forcefully, "Good, but you still have one more punishment.You cannot talk to you sisters for a week. Got it?"  
  
Prue sniffed, "Got it."  
  
Dan pushed her head back to the floor, which made a thud. "Now make my super."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Beth sat on her day bed sobbing plugging her ears didn't help. She still her heard her mother's screams. She knew exactly what her father did to her.  
  
Prue did not know it but her nightmare was Beth's to.  
  
TBC.? 


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmare Ever After Part 2  
First of all he never hit Beth if he ever did I really think I would kill him. I can take the abuse. Beth can't and shouldn't.  
I know what you wondering.Why are with him? Why would you stay with him after all the **** he put you through?  
Well.There is no one answer. Mostly I'm scared. That's right. I Prudence Halliwell am scared. When he first started to hit me I convinced myself he would change.  
Then he convinced me it was my fault that he hit me. I guess it is.If I didn't screw up he would have no reason to hit me.  
Then one day I told him I would leave him if he ever hit me again. Instead of saying "Okay Sweetie.I'll never hit you again.I promise." He beat the **** out of me and told me if I ever left him he'd kill me, or my sisters.  
I could not let him do that. So I stayed with him. And he has made my life a living hell ever since.  
~~*~~  
Piper Halliwell entered the Manor with her arms full with groceries. "Leo I'm home!"  
Leo grabbed two of the grocery bags and the milk. "Hey honey." He said giving her a kiss on the check.  
Piper smiled, "Hey." She followed him to the kitchen. "Phoebe, Cole, and Cassie are coming for diner tonight right?" Piper asked as she started to unload groceries.  
Leo nodded, "Right. Are you going to call Prue about Mel and Cassie's birthday party?"  
Piper sighed, "Yeah I better do that." She grabbed the cordless phone at pushed the number '1' for speed dial.  
"Hello?" Dan said when he picked up the phone.  
"Hey Dan it's Piper. Is Prue there?" Piper asked.  
"No she's not. She had to run to the grocery store." Dan lied. He looked into the kitchen and watched as a bruised Prue made super.  
"Oh." Piper said a little disappointed. She had not talked to Prue in a week. "Well we are throwing Melinda and Cassie a birthday party and we want you guys to come." Piper said.  
"When is it?" Dan asked, trying to decide if he would let Prue go or not.  
"Two weeks from tomorrow." Piper answered, "I thought you guys could stay with Leo an me for the weekend."  
"Yeah. We'll be down there." Dan said.  
Piper smiled, "Great. Could you have Prue call me when she gets home?"  
"Sure." Dan lied.  
"Thanks. Bye." Piper said before hanging up.  
"Who was that?" Prue called from the kitchen.  
"Piper." Dan said as he walked into the kitchen. He stood behind her. "She invited us to Melinda and Cassie's birthday party."  
Prue looked down, "So can we go?" She asked, praying he would let her.  
"Yes.I told her we'd be there." Dan said.  
"Really?" Prue asked excitedly. She threw her arms around him, "Thank you."  
"Your welcome." Dan said. "Is super almost ready?"  
Prue nodded, "Yeah. I just put the pizza in.It will be ready in 20 minutes." Prue glanced up stairs, "Is it okay if I go check on Beth?" She asked in permission.  
"Yes you may." He said smiling; it was a good thing Prue finally was smart enough to ask permission to leave the room.  
~~*~~  
Piper sighed as she hung up the phone.  
"Every thing okay?" Leo asked, coming from behind her.  
Piper nodded, "Yeah.It's just that Prue wasn't home.So I once again didn't get to talk to her.  
Leo pulled Piper into a hug, "Is she coming to the party?"  
Piper nodded, "Yeah."  
Leo smiled, "Maybe you can convince her and Dan to move back here.Dan can find a different job."  
"I wish I could.But if Prue is happy that is all that matters." Piper said.  
"Well Mel is going to be happy to see her.And Beth." Leo said.  
Piper smiled, "I can't wait until the party.We will all be family again."  
~~*~~  
"Beth?" Prue asked when she entered her daughter's room. She looked down onto her bed and saw Beth scrunched into a small ball with her eyes shut tightly. "Beth, sweetie are you okay?"  
Beth looked up at her, "What's ****ing around Mommy?"  
Prue looked down, "That's not important." Prue told Beth.  
"Why did Daddy hit you?" Beth asked.  
Prue sighed, "Because I was late."  
"But it wasn't your fault." Beth said.  
"Daddy thought it was." Prue tried to explain.  
"I don't like it Daddy hits you." Beth said as she hugged Prue.  
Prue winced from her daughters touch, she had so many bruises and scratches it would be hard not to hurt her when someone would touch her. "Me neither."  
It was 15 minutes later when Prue, Dan, and Beth where sitting at the diner table eating super. "How do you guys like it?" Prue asked.  
"It's good Mommy." Beth smiled as she took another bite of home made pizza.  
"It's good Prue." Dan cleared his throat; "I'm going to the bar after super. I want the kitchen cleaned up and you in bed by 10.Okay Prue?"  
"Yes Dan." Prue said looking at her plate. She wondered what it would be like when she got home.He was 10 times worse when he was drunk.  
~~*~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmare Ever After Part 3  
  
My bedtime is 10.God.How pathetic is that? Dan actually gives me a time where I have to go to bed.The last time I had a bedtime was when I was like 12.  
  
I'm defiantly looking forward to tonight. Dan is 10 times worse when he's drunk.  
  
I often wonder if Dan ever abused Piper.But I decided he didn't a long time ago. If he did, why would Piper set me up with him? Would she want me to be abused? I don't think so.  
  
Sometimes I just want to scream at Piper.And ask why the hell she set me up with that monster.I want to blame her at times.But I know it's not her fault. It's mine. I know I should leave him.But like I said before I'm too scared.  
  
I guess now would be a good time to answer the question you are all probably wondering.Why don't I use my powers. Well.I tried before. But it wouldn't work. I'm not sure why, there is a spell in the book of shadows that gives you a protective shield against powers. So I think he used that.  
When it comes to Dan and I having sex, well I don't have much of a say. It's very simple when he wants it he gets it. I've stopped trying to resist him when I'm not in the mood (Which is always.) Even if I said no, he'd beat the hell out of me and he would make me do it anyways. So I decided to save myself the pain and just let him have his way with me.  
  
I do find it very degrading, but what choice do I really have?  
  
~~*~~  
  
Phoebe, Cole, and Cassie walked into the manor. "Piper! We're here!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
Melinda ran up to them, "Hey Cassie wanna go play house?"  
  
Cassie smiled, "Yeah." She said before the two girls ran up stairs.  
  
"Hey Phoebe. Hey Cole." Piper said greeting Phoebe and Cole. "Diner should be ready in ten minutes."  
  
Phoebe grinned, "Good I'm starving."  
  
"I called Prue today." Piper said.  
  
"Really? What did she say?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well I said I called her. I didn't say I talked to her." Piper said.  
  
"What? She wasn't home again? Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yep." Piper told Phoebe, "Talked to Dan though, he said they're coming for that party."  
  
Phoebe smiled, "Good. We haven't seen them for like two months."  
  
"More like two months and seven days." Piper mumbled under her breath.  
  
Phoebe sighed, "I swear ever since she married Dan she's been so distant."  
  
"Well she married the man she loved and we didn't and don't have to put up with that wiccen crap anymore. Personally I don't blame her." Piper said as she stared to set the table.  
  
"You miss her as much as I do, don't you?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Oh yeah." Piper admitted. "Screw Dan, Prue should be here with us."  
  
Phoebe nodded, "I agree with you.But Prue is happy.So I guess we should be happy for her."  
  
"You don't really mean that do you?" Piper asked.  
  
"Hell no." Phoebe replied, taking a drink of coffee.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Feeling something heavy and big on top of her awaked Prue. She opened her eyes and looked up. She saw Dan with the 'look' in his eyes. The one he gave her when he wanted her. She could smell a large amount of alcohol on his breath.  
  
Dan finally spoke, "Take off your clothes." He slurred through his drunken mouth.  
  
Prue eminently obeyed his. She knew what the consequences where if she didn't listen to him. He was more rough then usual, he didn't wait for her to remove her panties, and instead he ripped them off of her. Prue closed her eyes tightly when he entered her. Hoping and praying that it would end soon.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The next day Prue had yet again another rude awaking. Dan had pulled her off the bed and started to kick her in the stomach repeatedly. "Dan.Stop." Prue begged when she became awake enough to realize what he was doing.  
  
"If you'd get you lazy-no-good-ass up when I told you to I wouldn't have to do this." Dan snapped at her.  
  
Prue pulled herself up slowly, her stomach and ribs screamed in pain. "I sorry Dan."  
  
"Would you make my breakfast now?" Dan asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes Dan. What would you like?" Prue asked, slipping on her bathrobe.  
  
"Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and orange juice." Dan told her, "And this time don't burn the damn bacon."  
  
"Yes Dan"  
  
~~*~~ 


End file.
